The present invention relates to a sunshade and, more particularly, to a sunshade that can be tilted according to the position of the sun.
A type of outdoor sunshade includes a pole located on the ground and a plurality of ribs each having an end pivotably connected to a top end of the pole. A runner is slideably mounted to the pole. A plurality of stretchers is pivotably connected between the runner and the ribs. A canopy is provided on the ribs. A handle is fixed on a shaft rotatably mounted to the pole. An end of a cable is fixed to a portion of the shaft inside the pole, with the other end of the cable extending out of the pole and fixed to the runner. Rotation of the handle causes the canopy to move from a folded state to an unfolded state. Further rotation of the handle causes the canopy to tilt. Thus, a user can adjust the tilting angle of the canopy according to the position of the sun. However, the exposed portion of the cable is liable to break by an external force or an excessive pulling force. Furthermore, when the sunshade is under a strong wind load, the force acting on the canopy is imparted to the handle, leading to loosening of the cable and bounce of the tilted canopy. As a result, the user standing below the canopy may be injured.
Thus, a need exists for a tiltable sunshade providing reliable, safe operation.